1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elastomers prepared from mercaptoorganopolysiloxanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions containing mercapto functional siloxanes and aliphatically unsaturated organosiloxanes have been described in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,282, in German Patent Publication (OLS) Number 2,008,426 and by George A. Gant in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 401,791, filed Sept. 28, 1973, entitled "UV Curable Compositions" and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Other mercapto functional silanes and siloxanes have been described as priming agents, corrosion resistant coatings, such as for silver, and for surface treatments of various substrates. However, mercaptoorganopolysiloxanes have not been suggested as elastomer forming materials by themselves.